


The Right Man

by Lili93Rosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Mystery, surprise couple - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen
Summary: If you had the opportunity to know who your destined person is. If all you needed to do to know it was to sacrifice an item of emotional value to discover it ... would you take the risk?
Kudos: 2





	The Right Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Homem Certo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154321) by [Lili93Rosen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen). 



> Disclaimer:  
> The characters are not mine, Aunt J.K still didn't want to give them to me, but I still haven't given up on convincing her. I don't even want them all, I just need one, two, three, four…
> 
> Warnings:  
> Some characters will undergo age changes.

**The Right Man**

Rumors were the daily bread at a learning institution as big as Hogwarts, but this was certainly peculiar. There was no person, ghost or pet in the castle who was not aware of the new fashion that was going on among the female students at the school.

— Hey, hey, did you hear the news? — asked Marieta Edgecombe crossing her arm with that of her best friend, Cho Chang.

— Hear what? — Cho Chang prided herself on not being gossipy, but curiosity was unfortunately a feature too strong and present in her personality.

— You’ll not believe ... — exclaimed Marieta enthusiastically — Pansy Parkinson broke up with Blaise Zabini after three long years of dating. Guess why?

— Seriously? Hadn't the Daily Prophet published an article about a possible engagement?

— Yes, yes ... I read that too, but do you already know ... Madame Aislinn, the one who set up a divination store in Hogsmeade? — She received an affirmative nod. — Madame is known for her love predictions ... People say they are one hundred percent correct! She's never wrong!

— Are you saying that Parkinson ended up with a stable and long-term relationship because of Madame Aislinn's predictions? — asked Cho, astonished.

— Yes and you will not believe who her true love is! — She exclaimed, raising her voice so that the Golden Trio could hear her. — Ronald Weasley! The same Weasley who’s dating Hermione Granger.

Harry tried to calm his friend, who wanted to curse the Ravenclaw.

— How did you know who he was? — Curiosity struck again and Cho was no one to contradict it.

— Daphne Greengrass was with her and when they arrived at the castle she told her younger sister. Coincidentally, Lavender Brown was on her way to the library and listened to them. And you already know how she is, as soon as she knew she started spreading the news for everyone who wanted to hear it.

— Hmm ... So Hermione Granger's fairy tale romance is not as charming and eternal as she would have us believe — Cho concluded without realizing that the trio was right behind her.

— Let go of me, Harry! — shouted Ron, startling the Ravenclaw's seeker, who turned her face embarrassed.

— Ron, they don't deserve your attention — said Hermione sadly. — You don't need to go down to their level.

— But, Hermione ...

— Don't worry, Ron, we know how we feel about each other, and that's enough for me — said the girl with a wan smile.

The beautiful, fair-skinned teenager, with brown hair and eyes and curves in all the right places, withdrew from the Great Hall to go to the potions class.

OoOoO

Hermione wanted to be able to affirm with all her strength, that her confidence had not been shaken in any way by the rumors, but that fact was not even close to reality. To tell the truth ... being completely honest ... her fortress was slightly shaken, the day Pansy Parkinson called Ron to an abandoned room, in the dungeons and confessed to him ... and broke down completely, when she heard the words Ron let out, without thinking twice, in her back.

It hadn't been her intention to be a controlling girlfriend, but she knew the Slytherin claimed to be her boyfriend's true love ... hers, not Parkinson’s and as such, she needed ... even better ... she had to know what the snake wanted to say to him alone.

Ron had assured her several times how much he loved her, but when Hermione was no longer in his sight, the truth of his thoughts came to the surface.

A cruel and mean truth ...!

Hermione tried at all costs to make excuses for all the things that he had said and that penetrated her skin, like the blade of an invisible and lethal sword, tearing it from the inside and killing her heart. Of course, she had always been perfectly aware that her boyfriend had suffered from an inferiority complex for a long time… so when a beautiful, wealthy woman from a good family confessed to him, the redhead was adrift, but that did not justify the pain he had caused her.

There was nothing to justify causing such torment to an understanding and compassionate soul!

The young man with red hair and freckles, in addition to suffering from an inferiority complex, suffered from another terrible evil. And that was the envy. The terrible and relentless envy! Envy was a very ugly creature ... it was the words of her dear mother and Hermione agreed with the words of wisdom that only a mother could have.

Hermione being Ron's girlfriend, but most of all for the love she felt for him, she always tried to overlook these defects. However, she knew deep in her heart that Ron was jealous of Harry for being famous, herself for her intelligence and pureblood families in general for being able to preserve their vast fortunes and the power that their names had in the British Magic World.

Ron would never know what that was. After all, when he was born, his parents were already poor and his family considered a bunch of blood traitors and muggle lovers. So, even though he could claim that he had blood as pure as theirs, he could never access the same opportunities for the future as they did. But if he accepted the snake and turned his back on his family's beliefs and Hermione, he could enjoy the luxury and power he deserved from being part of the pureblood elite. Something that would never happen if he persevered through a relationship with a muggle born, by a mudblood.

Upon hearing the last words, the tears could not be contained, not even with her strong willpower ... Never in all the years that she has been around since she met Ron, the young woman with wavy hair expected to hear such barbarity.

Her boyfriend had just despised her.

Her, who had always been there for him and supported him in everything.

Hermione ran through the castle's corridors without looking where she was going. When she turned a corner, she hit someone's strong, muscled chest and fell to the floor in a dull noise.

— You should look where you walk, Miss Granger.

The teacher was getting ready to start one of his well-known and feared speeches about the ineptitude of lions, but when the young woman raised her head and he could catch a glimpse of the bitter drops of profound suffering ... he couldn't do it and chose to keep silent.

— I'm sorry, Professor, I wasn't paying attention — said the lioness, rising from the ground and subtly wiping away her tears.

— Just be more careful not to cause unfortunate accidents.

The Gryffindor nodded and they both resumed their respective paths.

OoOoO

To say that Ginevra Weasley was furious was a metaphor ... a joke that children are told to distract them from an imminent threat. No, fury was hardly the right word to describe the emotions that stirred inside the redhead… this one was pissed off, her idiot brother, had just committed the greatest stupidity of his life and was still preaching it to the whole school to listen.

At the table in the Slytherin house, a couple of idiots were feeding each other in exaggerated laughter. Blaise was almost as helpless as Hermione. The loves of their lives had abandoned them, leaving them at the mercy of the strength of the tides.

— Say "ah"! — exclaimed a sweet Pansy wanting to rub her victory in the face of the prefect of the house Gryffindor.

— "Ah"! — Pansy moved her fork and fed her boyfriend a piece of pancake that dripped chocolate sauce.

— Hermione, come with me. We don't need to see this! — Ginny grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged her down the main hall and walked through the doors with a decisive expression on her face.

— Wait, Ginny, where are you taking me?

— Luckily today is Saturday… Let's see Madame Aislinn!

The young woman with wavy brown hair stopped abruptly and pulled her arm hard so she could free herself from the blue-eyed teenager's grip.

— Why should I do such a thing? Did you forget that everything is the fault of this clairvoyant farce?!

— That's why we have to confront her ... To prove that she is a swindler and that Ron made an incorrigible mistake. As much of my brother as he is, he is stupid and does not deserve you.

— It's true, Mione ... — Harry was panting after a hurried run, resting his hands on his knees and panting heavily. — If he abandoned you so easily it’s because he doesn’t deserve you ... but ... he’s still my best friend and I want to prevent him from making a mistake that could cost him his family.

OoOoO

The three lions finally arrived at their destination and faced the door that guarded the entrance to Madame Aislinn's divination shop. Before they could have the opportunity to ring the bell, the double doors opened to reveal an elegantly decorated hall in blue and white tones.

The walls were painted an immaculate white, over which strips of fabric of different shades of blue intertwined, forming arcs next to the ceiling. At the height of the walls, there was a beautiful frieze with floral motifs whose colors matched the arches.

In the middle of the hall, there was a tall, round table of small proportions, covered by a pearl towel embroidered by hand with the same flowers that decorated the walls of the room. At the top of the table there was a tea set and three dishes with an extensive variety of sweets.

On the right side it was possible to find a relaxing space with silver cushions on a blue blanket, closing off a zone of meditation and self-discovery.

On the left, a long silver sofa with blue upholstery was strategically positioned facing the relaxation area.

In short, the end result was wonderful.

— OK! This is not what I expected — said Ginny, admiring a landscape painted in oil on a weathered canvas that rested on the wall just above the sofa.

— It is… it is beautiful, but without being corny, like Madame Puddifoot's Tea Room — agreed Hermione.

A door, which had gone unnoticed beside the sofa, opened… a pair of students came out with the emotion bubbling and whispering softly about their plans to declare themselves when they arrived at the castle.

— Come in, Hermione! I was waiting for you, but it took longer than I had anticipated. — A soft and warm voice crossed the hall and enveloped the teenager in a feeling of peace and love. — Harry! Ginny! Please wait in the space reserved for meditation. Perhaps you’ll discover what you already know, but still won’t admit ... — she concluded with a mysterious tone and a smile, which even when not seen had been highlighted in her voice.

OoOoO

Hermione took the seat opposite Madame Aislinn. Everything about that woman was a mystery, nothing was as she had imagined. The shop was cozy and quiet ... and the seer, which she thought was an old crook, was actually a woman in her mid-thirties, with long, curly silver hair, with fantastic violet eyes. If she didn’t know they were a myth, because all the books she had read stated that if they had actually existed they would be extinct, she would say that…

— Not everything written in the books is true, dear — said the woman with an almost motherly smile.

“Did she read my mind? But how? My mental barriers have not been breached.”

— I do not resort to something as simple as the spell you are thinking about. My gift is more complex ... I was born with it, it’s part of who I am. There is nothing that can be hidden from me, nor a spell that can prevent me from discovering what gallops freely through the minds of mortals.

— Are you really a…

— … fallen? Yea!

— But they shouldn't exist! I mean… I don't condemn it’s existence, just that all the signs indicate the opposite — explained the teenager in a rush.

— You know ... humans only see what they want to see, and rarely want to recognize a superior and unbeatable force that could mean their complete and total obliteration.

— But ... your mere existence is fantastic! How could they fear you? Just to imagine all the knowledge that could contribute to humanity ...

— Hermione, dear! I think you forgot the reason for your visit.

— But ... — The lioness bowed her head in resignation.

— My doors are always open, Hermione. You can come and visit me whenever you want. I promise that afterwards I will answer your questions, but first we will take that tremendous weight off your soul. Such a beautiful soul must not be tainted by suffering.

— My friends convinced me to come.

— I know! Ron left you for Pansy. My flower, I know you want more than anything in the world that I tell you I was wrong, but that would be lying in your face and you, more than anyone, don't deserve it. That young man is not your soulmate, believe me, he doesn't deserve you. There are several types of soulmates… sister souls and loving souls are the most common. Those two are sister souls ... flour from the same bag, just like that. With souls as black as the moonless night, steeped in envy and jealousy. I know you want to deny it, but you've seen it too and it hurt you deeply inside.

— Yea! I never thought I would ever hear those words from his mouth.

— Your soulmate ... is not merely a sister soul, Hermione, you have the best kind of bond that a living being can desire, you have a loving soul. A man who would give his life to save you if it were necessary. — The Gryffindor felt a heat in her chest. — A man who will protect you and love you more than his own life. — The teenager's heart accelerated madly. — A mature man who knows what he wants and is willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen. A man who just like you ... loves knowledge and wisdom. Hermione sighed, flushed. — Tell me, Hermione, who do you want? Ron, an insecure and envious brat or your soulmate? Think well!

Hermione didn't know what to say, on the one hand she still couldn't completely abandon the feelings she had for her ex-boyfriend, but on the other hand… her soulmate, any girl's dream… and she had an opportunity to know who he was.

— I don’t know! — said the young brown-eyed student.

— The conversation we just had was just a sample, Hermione, so I won't charge you anything ... but if you decide that you want to know the name of your soulmate I will ask for something of equal value in return. The equivalent exchange is, after all, the principle of any kind of magic. Nothing is created, everything is transformed! — The woman with violet eyes raised her hands in front of her chest and formed a sphere of magic of the same shade as her eyes. An envelope emerged from the sphere and she handed it to the teenager.

— Price? What is the price?

— You won't know until you open the envelope! — The psychic gave a mysterious smile.

— And how do I deliver the payment? — asked the lioness curiously.

— You don’t ... it will come to me! — Hermione got up and left without listening to Madame Aislinn's last words, which would be so important in her future. — Three moments will mark your predestined meeting ... the first has already taken place ... I look forward to the next! — A sparkle of mischief crossed her gaze.

OoOoO

In the hall, the two students from Gryffindor wondered what they were supposed to find out, when the door opened and two people entered and then sat on the sofa.

— Harry! Ginny! I didn't know you were coming? You could have said something and we had all come together — said a teenager when she noticed the presence of the lions.

— Hello, Ginny! — said a young man with shyness.

— Neville! — Ginny suddenly felt a light of accomplishment shine over her.

— Harry, are you embarrassed? — asked the blonde.

— No, why do you think that?! — exclaimed the emerald-eyed brunette on the defensive.

— Because there are several “verecundiam” around you and they are known to feed on feelings of shame and embarrassment.

— Hmm ... Who knew ... — said Hermione with a mischievous smile — That even I didn't see it coming ... how well hidden you had it, Harry. Ginny, it was right in your face!

OoOoO

The days passed and the rumors fell into oblivion and others would take their place.

Hermione sat on the bed facing the innocent envelope that lay there. She didn't know if she should open it… and if her soulmate didn't want her?!… What if it was just another disappointment…?

The young woman put the envelope in her suitcase and went down to the Great Hall, where the couple of imbeciles fed each other, once again, being ignored by everyone as usual.

Hermione sat down and was willing to enjoy a delicious and well-deserved meal.

— So jealous! — said a girl sitting about four places away from Hermione — I liked being in the place of Loony Lovegood so much. Ah! She is so lucky! — She sighed audibly.

— I agree !… She’s dating Harry Potter, I would never have imagined such a thing — said her friend.

— Yes, but they do look good together — she concluded.

Listening to the students comments about Harry's newfound love for Luna made the girl with wavy hair fall back into her internal debate. To open or not to open… the envelope?

From the teachers' desk, a pair of dark eyes watched the young woman sighing and crouching her head in thought.

OoOoO

The school year ended and the students finally returned to their homes to enjoy their long-awaited vacation. The ones in the seventh year of Hogwarts, said goodbye to their colleagues and teachers, promising to keep in touch.

Hermione came home, hugged her parents and went to her room, to put the school chest in the back of her wardrobe, where it would rest with so many other memories of her childhood and youth.

Two months later, the young woman entered her dream university. She would study laws and pursue her dream of changing the retrograde mentality of the Magic Society. Upon leaving the Criminal Law class, she tripped over someone ending up on the floor surrounded by an immensity of scrolls with written notes and theoretical books.

Hermione started collecting her belongings and accidentally touched the hand of the person who was helping her. Her eyes slid up and found the face of the name she had read that morning in the envelope that Madame Aislinn had given her some time ago.

— I thought I told you to be careful, Miss Granger.

OoOoO

Aislinn was drinking tea in the company of her beloved, when an object materialized in front of her.

— Hermione, always so predictable! — said the woman with a playful smile.

— What is this, Love?

— Nothing, just a debt being paid — she replied, keeping the book that dictated "Introduction to Magic".

As a good lover of books that she was, Hermione unconsciously considered the first book she had read about magic as her most precious possession.

OoOoO

Pansy Parkinson, stared furiously at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Ron huddled in his seat, trying to go unnoticed by his "beloved" wife's tantrum, who when she put herself like that, had a slight habit of blowing things up. It wasn't like he handled his own feelings much better ... right !?

— How is it possible that that mudblood has the first page, when we only appeared on page thirty-seven?

— Pansy, dear! Hermione is the future Minister of Magic ... it’s only natural to put the news of her wedding on the front page — said Ron with a forced smile and cursing in his mind the day he left his old girlfriend. Now she was rich, powerful, famous and loved by everyone. She had everything he had ever wanted ...

Pansy threw the newspaper to the floor and got up from her seat in front of the table where the Parkinson couple was, because Ron had been disinherited and purged from the surname Weasley, and had breakfast in the beautiful garden of their mansion. Ron followed quickly to calm her down and make sure she didn't cut off his allowance in the middle of her episode of irrational hatred.

_Surprise Wedding_

_You will not guess who got married last night, my dear readers._

_Hermione Granger, our beloved future Minister of Magic, finally tied the knot in a beautiful and elegant ceremony, which undoubtedly did justice to the position she will occupy in our ministry on the next day seven._

_The young woman graduated in Magical Law, married with her soulmate and radiates happiness through each pore. Nothing and no one can deny that she found a real diamond in the rough ... The groom was the famous Potions Master, Severus Snape! If you thought you knew everything about him ... you are very mistaken, my dears! Check out the photo gallery on pages three, four and five and then tell me if the lucky bride's care hasn't done miracles ...? Who knew that under those heavy tunics there would be such a dream body._

_This reporter is jealous!_

_Oh! Those muscles are so… Roar!_

_This author must follow the example of the future minister and go hunting for her soulmate!_

_Rita Skeeter_

The wind blew strongly and the newspaper sheets moved to reveal the photo gallery. A new gust hit the pages and opened the Daily Prophet in a curious article about a book that had broken all sales records ... even those of Gilderoy Lockhart.

_The book "Forgotten Truths", beat last week, the world record for best selling bestseller in the entire Magic World._

_This curious book, which recounts the adventures of a fallen angel, tells the story of a young woman of divine origin who, acting against all the laws imposed by the celestial kingdom, fell in love with a human. Literally! The protagonist, an angel named Evelina Aislinn, falls on top of a young man wounding him in the process. Feeling guilty she takes care of him night and day in the hope that he’ll heal quickly._

_During this period, both fall in love and Evelina is expelled from her kingdom and thrown into the middle of the mortal world. Suddenly confronted with the new nature of her being and the changing abilities of her, this is a story of self-discovery._

_The saga of the mysterious writer Erina Monshepe made us want to know more about the heroine of this beautiful book._

OoOoO

Severus hugged his beloved wife with extreme tenderness, which only she could witness since he had a reputation to maintain, while she was carefully reviewing a pile of documents.

— Hermione, it's too late ... come to bed. So much work will stress you and can affect our baby.

— The work in the ministry will not stop just because I am a little bit tired.

— A little bit?! — exclaimed the teacher with an ironic smile — Honey, do you have any idea how many months you have? At this rate you will go into full labor in the ministry.

— Don't exaggerate!

As if he were a prophet, Severus nailed it and three days later little Darla Snape arrived in the world, a beautiful girl with black hair and a sweet look as beautiful as her mother's.

To celebrate the arrival of her princess, Hermione was willing to write that sequel that her readers wanted so much, so she resumed the meetings with her little princess’s godmother. After all, there was no one better than an angel to watch over her baby. Although Harry was a great godfather and had nothing to envy Aislinn.

**Author's Note:**

> Erina Monshepe is an anagram for Hermione Snape. If I used Hermione Granger it would be too easy to guess
> 
> Just out of curiosity I tried to make one for Granger and it ended up with a strange thing, Mina Gheneor Grer.


End file.
